んせまりなすできべにうよのれそも何
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: The once sleeping baby opened its eyes and glanced up at its mother. "Hello, little one. I'm your mommy." She smiled. "And you are my little Vaati." So begins the origin of Vaati the Wind Mage. "Come here, kitty. Little Vaati wants to play."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: -_-' Everything just got flipped around in "IRNG" so I BARELY get the chance to squeeze Vaati's past in. That's why I've decided to write the origins. (Grins at Kidnap the Sandy Claws) I used to find this song SO boring but I FUCKING LOVE IT, NOW! ONE OF THE BEST VILLAIN SONGS EVER! SO is Oogie's Song, though. XD And Scar's "Be Prepared"...and Ursula's "Poor Unfortunate Souls" and...(lists a bunch of songs that fit villains)

* * *

"Oh, honey, isn't he adorable?"

"He has red eyes!"

The Minish woman, holding a small bundle, glanced down at the bundle. "Oh, so he does. It makes him all the more special."

"And his skin is such an odd shade!"

"Ah, but what a gorgeous shade."

"And look at the little hair he already has!"

"Lavender is one of my favorite colors."

The male Minish shook his head. "We should get rid of him."

"What? He's our little boy! How could you say such a thing?"

"Easily! He has the devil's eyes. We could try again in a few mo-"

"I refuse to abandon my son."

"He is a monster."

"He is my little boy. If you have an issue with him, then leave, and do not even dare to come back!"

And that was just exactly what the man did.

The once sleeping baby, open its eyes and glanced up at its mother.

"Hello, little one. I'm your mommy." She smiled. "And you are my little Vaati."

* * *

A/N: X3 Awww, wittle Vaati.

O.O Why did I feel like I was writing the scene in "Little Red Riding Hood" when the wolf is trying to persuade Red that he's her grandmother, when I was talking about Vaati's features? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: The title of this fanfic is in Minish, by the way. -_-' Yes, I'm such a dork that I actually know what Minish is. Backwards Japanese. Unfortunatly I couldn't find a really good Japanese translator online so...yeah. It's probably wrong. XD It should be "Nothing Ever Turns Out Like It Should" ...Long title.

* * *

A mouse-like creature with blonde short hair and dressed entirely in purple shut a door behind her. She held a crumb in her left paw and locked the door with her right. Smiling, the Minish woman placed the cake crumb on a table. "Vaati, breakfast! I brought your favorite." she called out in a shrill voice.

Eager footsteps sounded on the stairs, followed by a blur of purple. "Oh yay, cake!"

"That's right, kiddo. Cake." The young woman ruffled his long lavender hair. "Time for a haircut, too. I'll have to cut it after work."

"Aww, but I like it this way." he whined.

The woman sighed. "Yes, but, Vaati, what if it gets caught in the door?" A large grin over came her face. "And what if I were nearby to tickle you while you were defenseless?" Immediatly, she began to tickle the giggling boy.

"Stop! Stop!" Vaati managed to order through the giggling.

"Stop? Stop what? This?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Miss Picoro smirked. "Alright, alright, you've won this round. But mark my words, I shall tickle you once more!" She broke the crumb apart and handed her son a piece. "Now, eat up. You've only got a little bit until school starts and you don't want to be late on the first day, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"Good."

"What about you, Mommy?"

She stopped dusting the house with a rag, smiling softly. "Me? Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine. Mommy runs on your bubbly energy. Why else would I tickle you so much?"

The truth was that the woman could not afford enough food for the two of them. She was just barely supporting them, never really getting the certain intake of food she should have been taking in. Miss Picoro had taken on two jobs just to pay the bills and feed her son. The income just simply wasn't enough.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. "I'm late for work! Oh, Vaati, mommy is very sorry but I have to go. You'll have to walk by yourself, alright?"

"Alright." he said through a mouth stuffed with cake.

Beth giggled at the sight. "Be careful."

"Okay."

She ruffled his hair one more time, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and darted out the door. After eating the crumb of cake, Vaati pushed his chair in and walked out the door, making sure to grab the small cap his mother had made him. He had only a half an hour, just barely enough time to get to school.

Alas, no kids were walking or leaving to school, for the younger ones, who were just starting today, had left earlier and the older ones knew the quickest shortcuts and would not be leaving for another fifteen minutes. Vaati walked by himself, finding it quite hard not to just sprint ahead and run to the school.

_I wonder who my teacher will be? I hope it's somebody nice! Oh, I wonder if anyone likes cake and blueberries and-_

The young boy began to list his likes, wandering off the path towards the school and into a dangerous shortcut. He did not notice this, however, until he heard a threatening noise.

A hiss and, "Mrowwww."

Vaati gulped and looked up, finding a large tabby cat blocking his path. "N-Nice kitty?"

"MROW!" It swiped at the Minish with its paw, Vaati just barely dodging the sharp large claws.

He ran as fast as he could, dodged the swipes, but it wasn't enough. The cat had him cornered. He gulped.

_Aw, and I lost my cap, too! Mean ol' cat._

The cat put its paw on Vaati's chest, pinning him down. It hissed in his face. "I don't like Minish boys, especially Minish boys with red eyes. Mroww."

"P-please don't kill me."

The cat seemed to frown. "You Minish are so weak! Mrow. Very well, I shall not kill you. Mrowww."

He let out the breath he had been keeping inside.

"But I shall give you a reminder of this day! Cross my path again and you will not survive, Minish boy."

Vaati closed his eyes, preparing for the pain. The cat took its nail, carefully drawing out a mark underneath his left eye and then right, making it ever the more painful. He felt the blood drip out of the wounds, gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in pain, and did his best to grin and bare it.

"I'm done, mrow, now go, before I change my mind!"

The young boy stood up after being released and ran ahead, not stopping until he was at the school-the inside of a small tree. The kids glanced at him, staring at his eyes and then the new deep cuts.

"Hey, it's that weird kid!" one of the young girls whispered to another.

"What happened to your face, weird kid?" another girl asked.

He ignored the title of weird kid, his mother had warn him of being teased, and answered. "A cat hurt me on my way here."

An older child, that of the age of fourteen, glanced at Vaati. "Aww, poor thing. What happened?"

"A cat hurt me."

"A cat? I hate cats." The girl spat the word out. "Cats, psh, who do they think they are? No good snobby things!" She walked over to Vaati, grabbed out a small piece of cloth, and began to wipe away the blood. "You poor little thing, you should get that checked by the nurse." she coo'd.

Vaati couldn't help but like the girl's attention and nodded. "Can you take me there?"

"Oh, sure, kiddo!"

He grinned, she had even used his mother's pet name. "I'm Vaati."

"Lesslie's the name." She pushed past the snickering teenage boys.

"What's the matter, Lesslie, couldn't find someone your own age?"

"He's probably twice the Minish you are, Jared." Lesslie shot back. "I bet he wouldn't cheat on me like you did."

The boys around Jared laughed. "Oh, boy, did she tell him or what?!"

"Shut up!" Jared shouted at the boys.

Lesslie stopped in front of a door. "Well, there you go, Vaati!" Her smile disappeared. "Now, I want to tell you before the nurse does, but, I don't think she can do much. Those look pretty deep and they might scar."

Vaati's eyes widened at the word. "S-s-scars? B-but I don't want scars!"

"Relax, kiddo. I'm not positive. Don't worry, though." A sloppy grin came over her face. "Only tough Minish have scars!" she laughed. "Well, I've got to get to class. Have a good first day, Vaati."

"H-how'd you know it was my first day?"

She smirked. "I didn't, you just told me. Bye!"

The nurse had her back turned towards him and once she heard the door close, spoke up. "What seems to be the problem?"

He sighed romantically. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

A/N: XD Oh boy, crushes! Mind you, although I have not announced it yet, Vaati is eight years old at the current moment. Do you realize how many years apart they are-Lmao "how much are the contractions apart" ...sorry, whenever I say how many years apart I always think of that. They are SIX years apart! MATH PAWNED YOUR ASS! 8D

Edited! ^.^ It's so much better now. More detail, added descriptions and dialogue, and I took out some stuff. Anyway, little Minish Vaati=love.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: (Sighs) "Don't I know you, she said. You knew she lived." "I was only thinkin' of you." "You lied to me." "No, not lie, the lord! No I never lied!"

* * *

Vaati entered the small room that was to be his class. In front of the room, a student was up and talking about themselves eagerly.

A young Minish female-that of the age of twenty-stood up and quietly walked over to him. "Ah, you must be Vaati! Now, don't worry, dearie. Miss Lesslie dropped in to tell me what happened." she whispered. "You can sit right here." The teacher lead him over to an empty desk beside another empty desk and sat him down.

"Miss Kena, I'm finished." the boy at the head of the class stated.

Miss Kena smiled warmly at him. "Alrighty, Kevin. You may go ahead and sit down." She walked behind her desk and picked up a piece of paper. "Carol, your next."

Carol skipped up to the front of the classroom as Kevin sat in the desk next to Vaati. "My name's Carol and I am seven years old. My Mommy and Daddy make shoes, so I can get any pair I want. I like going on trips to Castle Town with my parents a-"

Kevin yawned and glanced at Vaati. "She's stuck-up, by the way. She's my neighbor. All she ever talks about is her."

Vaati frowned at him. "That's not nice to say."

"But it's true! She's really mean."

"That's very nice, Carol. You can sit down, now. Melody, you're next." Miss Kena called after the young Minish girl was done.

Carol, unfortunatly, sat rather close in the desk next to Vaati and glanced at him. "You're weird." she spoke quietly so Miss Kena could not hear.

The young boy turned to Kevin. "...Maybe you're right."

"My name is Melody and I have two big sisters and one baby sister. My big sisters are fourteen and go to the same school as me. Lesslie and Kelly take care of me and my baby sister, Maple. Our Mommy and Daddy got stepped on by one of the big people." Melody frowned. "But, that's okay! Lesslie and Kelly make everything fun for us."

"I know her sister." Vaati told Kevin eagerly. "She's really nice."

"Everybody loves Lesslie." Kevin sighed blissfully. "All girls are icky, except for Lesslie."

"Yeah."

Carol glared at the two of them. "That's not true!"

Kevin grimaced at her. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for... for..." she stopped. "What cames after four?"

"That's very nice, Melody, and I hope Maple's teeth come in soon." Miss Kena smiled at the girl. "Vaati, you're next."

He stood up, gulped, and walked ahead to the front of the class.

_I can do this, I can do this! I'll just tell them about Mommy and the cat and blueberries and cake..._

"My name is Vaati and I'm ei-"

"What's with your eyes?" Carol interrupted. "You look weird."

"Carol, that is rude!" Miss Kena frowned. "I'm very disappointed in you. That is very disrespectful. Continue, Vaati."

"I'm eight years old a-"

"What's with your hair? And why do you have bandages under your eyes?" the girl cut him off, a second time.

"Carol, see me after class. Go on, Vaati."

"And I like blueberries and cake. I don't like cats and a cat hurt me this morning. My Mommy is a seamstress and works at a store. She's really nice and calls me kidd-"

"Miss Kena, I have a question for Vaati. Can I ask it?" Kevin questioned.

"Vaati, would you like to answer Kevin's question?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Will you be my friend?"

"Yeah!"

"Sweet!"

"Does anyone else have any questions?" Miss Kena smiled.

"Vaati, how did you get away from the cat?"

"Vaati, can you be my friend, too?"

"Vaati, what kind of cake do you like?"

"Vaati, do you like art?"

"Vaati!"

"Vaati!"

"Vaati!"

Question after question was shot at him and he grinned from ear to ear. This was almost the exact oppisote of what he was told to expect!

"Vaati, what's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Vaati, what's your favorite smell?"

"Pine trees."

"Do you like pirates?"

"Pirates are mean."

"Do you like melons?"

"I like watermelon."

"Can you swim?"

"No."

Miss Kena smiled brightly. She had expected poor Vaati to be teased by everyone but was pleasently surprised. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that none of the other children had been to school before. "Alright, everyone, that's enough. Vaati, you can sit down, now. Jacob, come on up."

The class whined as Vaati sat down, smiling widely.

"So, buddy, want to come over my house after class?" Kevin asked.

The smile dropped a bit. "I can't. My Mommy wants to cut my hair when I get home."

"Hey, I got an idea! Maybe I can come over your place?"

"Yeah!"

"And I can introduce you to the gang!"

"...The gang?"

"You'll see." He grinned.

* * *

A/N: Anyone notice that I asked a few of the same questions from I'd Rather Not Go? ;D Now, I'm not sure, but...I believe that fleets' uses the same teacher name, Miss Kena. If so, sorry, fleets! If not...is it from PPG? Cause it SERIOUSLY sounds familiar!

Edit: Fixed stuff. Anyway, the name is loosely based off of the Preschool teacher named Miss Kean. Or however you spell it. Which is funny that I loosely based it off of PPG because there's an episode-don't ask me which cause I forget-where the Mayor is playing OoT and kills Navi by 'accident'. Stupid fairy. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: Not to worry, not to worry, I may not be smart but I ain't dumb!

* * *

Eagerly, Vaati spoke to his new friends as he opened his front door.

Unfortunatly, he was greated by this...

"Vaati, what happened to your face?!" Miss Picoro shrieked when she saw her son's wounds from earlier.

He blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "I'm alright, Mommy."

The woman ran over to her son and clutched him to her chest. "What happened?"

"A cat caught me while I was going to school." Came his muffled reply. "Mommy, you're squishing me."

She burst into tears as she released him. "Oh, this would never had happened had I of walked with you! I'm so sorry, Vaati. I'm such a bad mother!"

Vaati blushed an ever deeper shade of red. "Mommy, you're emberassing me."

"Huh?" She wiped the tears away to find two other boys. "Oh...you...you brought friends home?" She blushed. "I'm so sorry! I'm Miss Picoro, Vaati's mother."

"Hi, Miss Picoro. I'm Kevin."

"I'm Drake."

"And I'm Max!"

"We're Vaati's new friends." Kevin stated.

"Oh, that's great! Is there anything I could get you boys?" Miss Picoro opened up cabinets, glaring at how empty they were. "Anything to drink...?" she asked.

The boys shook their heads. "No thanks."

"Oh...alright. Do...do you boys want to be left alone?"

Vaati smiled sheepishly. "Yes please."

She blushed and kissed her son quickly on the cheek. "I'll be upstairs taking a bath."

Kevin grinned. "Hey, guys, let's play adventurers!"

"Yeah!" Max squeeked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we have a dragon?" Vaati jumped up and down in excitement. "Who wants to be a dragon?"

"I do!" Drake shouted with joy.

"I'll be the hero!" Max pumped a fist in the air.

Kevin snaked an arm around Vaati. "And me and Vaati can be the adventureres!"

"Okay!"

One hour later, Miss Picoro walked down the stairs to find the boys in an all out battle.

"Argh, avast, maties!" Drake held his fist at Vaati's neck. "Or I shall slit your fair maiden's throat!"

"Awwww, guys, why do I have to be the fair maiden?" Vaati whined.

"Because, you're the one who looks like a girl! Besides, we let you be the knight last time." Max nodded at Kevin's explination.

Miss Picoro laughed as she stood before the boys. Grinning, she grabbed Vaati and swept him off his feet and into her arms bridal style. He squirmed and giggled, pleding to be let down. "Fear not, fair maiden, for I have rescued you!" Gently, she placed her son down on the floor and smiled at the other young Minish boys. "Sorry, boys, but it's time to go home."

"Awww," they chorused all together.

"Bye Vaati." Kevin waved as he walked out the door.

"See you at school tomorrow, Vaati!" Drake ran off.

"It was fun, Vaati!" Max left.

The door shut behind them, leaving the family of two to themselves. Vaati turned to his mother and frowned. "Do I really look like a girl, Mommy?"

Miss Picoro grinned. "If you keep growing your hair out like that, you will. I'm just kidding, kiddo. You look adorable." She ruffled his hair. "But the time has come for the haircut."

Before she could even grab out the scissors, Vaati was up the stairs and cowering under the bed. His mother sighed.

"He's had a rough day with that cat, I'll give him a haircut tomorrow..." she told herself as she walked outside and grabbed the mail. "Junk mail, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, evict-EVICTION!?"

Miss Picoro was faced with a huge problem. The eviction notice was supposed to get there a week ago but due to some event, it hadn't gotten there until...well...today. And on this day was the day they were to move out.

Panic gripped her.

"Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!"

She had no family, her friends lived too far to ask, and she refused to go asking for old husband's help. She and Vaati had no where to go. "Unless....would he, though?"

She walked back into the house and grabbed out a small address book. "Now...let's see, E, E, E, Ea, Eb, Ec, Ed, Eg, Eh, Ez! Ezlo! There we are. Hmm, that's about an hour away." Betherly grimaced and walked over to the stairs. "Vaati, I'm going out and I'll be back in two hours! Alright?"

A small muffled voice called back. "No haircut?"

"No haircut."

"Yay!"

* * *

Knocking sounded on the old sage's door and when he went to open it, a blonde Minish woman stood there.

"Oh thank goodness you still live here! Ezlo, it's me, Beth Picoro."

Ezlo hid his surprise. "Miss Picoro, come in. It's cold outside and you look quite unhealthy."

"I'm fine, I just haven't been eating much, that's all." She shut the door behind her and turned to the wise elder. "Ezlo, sir, I know we are not family anymore, for your younger brother had left the night of your nephew's birth, but...I am in dire need of help and I apologize for coming at such short notice with no warning."

He gestured for her to take a seat on the chair oppisote of him. "Thank you, sir. You see, my son and I have nowhere to turn to and we are being evicted. Sir, I could pay for our stay and I assure you that I will find a home as soon as I ca-"

Ezlo shook his head, holding up his paw to stop her. "My brother walked out on you and his child and for that I am deeply sorry. To right his wrongs, you may stay with me as long as it takes to get back on your feet..."

He paused in thought. "But, if I may ask, where is your son?" He grinned in a joking matter. "Miss Picoro, I believe you left something outside."

She blushed. "I left him at home so he wouldn't need to treck over here."

"Well, then, you should go get him."

She nodded. "Thank you so much, Ezlo. I can not thank you enough."

* * *

Vaati groaned as he held onto his mother's paw. "Mommy, do we _have _to move?"

"Yes, we do. I'm sorry, kiddo. Don't worry, you can still go to the school! It'll just take longer to get there, that's all." Miss Picoro's smile turned into a frown. "Although, you won't be able to have friends over."

"Awww, but, Mommy..."

"You can go other their's, alright?"

"Okay."

Miss Picoro rang the bell and the door immediatly flung open. Ezlo stood before them with a bird cane.

Leaning down to his height, Ezlo smiled at Vaati. "So you must be my nephew." He frowned at the bandages under his eyes. "What happened?"

"A cat hurt me while I was walking to school." Vaati sighed. "The nurse said that I'm always going to have the marks." He suddenly brightened up. "But Lesslie says only tough Minish have scars!"

"Lesslie... hmm... you didn't tell me about a Lesslie, Vaati." Miss Picoro grinned knowingly. "You don't happen to have a crush on her, do you?"

Vaati blushed. "Mommy!"

Stretching, Ezlo stood at his full height and chuckled. "Young love." He suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at Betherly. "You don't happen to have a Kinstone with you, do you?"

"...No, why?" She shook her head.

"Vatee-"

"Vaati." he corrected.

"Vaati, do you have any Kinstones with you?"

"No, sir." Vaati followed his mother's lead.

"Hmm, I feel a strong magical force nearby... Miss Picoro, do you have a record of using magic?"

She shook her head once more, her hair bouncing. "No, Ezlo, sir."

At the answer, he glanced down at Vaati. "...Does your son?"

"Vaati? Why, no, he's never used magic."

Ezlo moved a bit closer towards Vaati, making the young boy uncomfortable. "The source is most definatly coming from him... Boy, I have been looking for an apprentince for quite some time now and, since you shall be living here with your mother, what do you think about it? Would you like to become my apprentince and learn magic?"

Vaati's eyes widened. "L-Like, be a sorcerer and do really cool stuff?"

He chuckled. "Yes, you could do _cool_ stuff."

Miss Picoro frowned. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Not if he is taught properly."

"Mommy, can I? Can I?" He jumped up and down. "I promise I'll be a good boy and listen to Uncle Ezlo!"

"I don't know..."

"PLEASE?" He got on his knees. "Please Mommy, PLEASE?"

"Oh, alright." she sighed.

"Yay! Thank you, Mommy, thank you, Uncle Ezl-OW!"

Beth glared at Ezlo. "Why did you just whack my son?" she growled.

He completly ignored her. "You shall be referring to me as your Master, now, boy."

Vaati rubbed his head. "Thank you, Master Ezlo."

* * *

A/N: -__-' I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch, we all know it's true! XD See, isn't this better than the whole 'Vaati was a misunderstood and outcasted child' origin?

Edit: Fixed stuff and put 4&5 together. Oh, damn cane of doom. Also, I realized something... ^_^" Vaati blushes a lot in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: ^.^ Adding in a chap.

* * *

Ezlo lead both Vaati and Betherly to their new rooms.

"Now, Vaatee-"

"It's Vaati, Unc... Master Ezlo."

"Vaati, your lessons will begin tomorrow after school. For the next twelve years of your life, you will be training under me. I must warn you, it will not be easy."

Miss Picoro turned to her ex-husband's older brother. "Sir, you are positive this is not dangerous, right?"

He shook his head. "I never said that. It will be dangerous, if he does not follow my instructions. Vaati, be careful where you walk, the rug isn't fully str-"

"Whoa!" The young boy tripped over the rug.

"...Isn't fully straight..." he trailed off.

She grimaced. "I'm going to be a nervous wreck for the next twelve years, aren't I?"

* * *

A/N: Short cause it's just a small filler chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: (Sings Johanna's Reprise)

* * *

Three years went by. Vaati stayed as Ezlo's apprentince and Miss Picoro scraped for money to buy a house of their own.

Vaati's eleventh birthday had just passed a few days ago and now he was walking with Kevin, Max, and Drake.

"So, Carol's courting Steve and Melody is now single." Max concluded the daily news. He turned to the eleven year old Minish. "Hey, Vaati, are you going to ask her out?"

He shook his head. "My Mom would start crying if found out that I was courting Lesslie's sister. You know how emotional she gets."

"Heh, you're right. She probably still tucks you in bed everynight." Drake smirked.

"Not true!" he wailed.

"Don't deny it, Vaati. Remember that time I slept over at your Uncle's? Hehe, she tucked us in." Kevin grinned. "That was last year."

"What's so great about growing up, anyway?" Vaati questioned. "The older you get, the older your family gets. The older your family gets, the more people die." He shrugged. "It's not all that fun. Actually, it's really sad."

"Yeah, you're right... Hey, why don't we play Pirates?" Max changed the subject.

"Pirates?" Drake frowned. "Why can't we play Knights?"

"And you call Vaati a baby?" Max rolled his eyes.

Kevin rolled his eyes at the bickering two as Vaati awkwardly stood behind them. He got up on a twig and went into commands. "Alright, Max, you're the beautiful maiden. Vaati, you're the pirate Captai-"

Vaati held his paw up to ask a question. "Why do I have to be the villain?"

"Because, you were the hero last time." Kevin dryly stated. "Now, where was I...? Oh, yeah. Drake, you can be his underling pirate that can't even weild a sword and is a akab."

"What's akab mean?" Drake furrowed his eyebrows.

"It means 'idiot' in Forest Minish." Vaati informed him.

"Aw!"

"Hey, how come you know about Forest Minish?" Max questioned, sitting on the twig that Kevin was standing on.

Vaati shrugged. "My Mom's a Forest Minish and taught me some. Besides, Ezlo has a few books on Forest Minish. Oh! And he has this really cool Hylian Lore book! Did you know about that Light Force thingy?"

"Psh, that old myth?" The other three boys gave him a lazy shrug. "Everyone knows about that story."

"Yeah, but supposedly, the Hylians have something similar! They used to call it the Tri-Force."

Kevin jumped off the twig and flicked Vaati. "Whatever, let's split up. Vaati, you start over there with Drake. You're looking for the fair maiden, who I have, since I'm the hero."

The two boys walked off together and after a few minutes of silence, Drake decided to start a conversation while they waited for furthur instructions. "So, your uncle works you hard?"

"You have no idea. He hits me over the head with his cane whenever I don't listen!" He rubbed his head. "It really hurts. He has a good arm for an old Minish!"

"Alms! Alms! Alms!" a voice called out.

Drake curiously glanced at Vaati. "Hey, did you hear something?"

I SAID ALMS, DAMN IT!"

The two turned around to stare at a Minish begger. Her brown hair was greasy and knotted and her clothes were tattered old rags. "Well, are you two going to give me alms or snub me?"

Vaati scrambled over to her and handed her all the money he had. "Sorry it's so little b-"

The woman began to shriek and the two cringed at the sound. Vaati backed away from her in fear.

Kevin and Max, ran over to the two as they heard the sound. Kevin turned to Drake. "What happened?"

"Vaati just gave her alms a-"

"Damn it, Vaati, you broke her!" Kevin cut off Drake.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" he protested.

She pointed a grimy finger at Vaati. "Evil! Demon! Brute! Wicked! Monster! Immoral! Corrupt! Fiend! Rapist! Murderer! Maniac! **_TRAITOR_**!"

Vaati whimpered, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. Hastily, he wiped them away.

Max, Kevin, and Drake glared at the woman. "What are you saying!? He's just a kid!"

"In four years the spawn of satan shall rise! Do not trust the demon child! Our savior lies in green! EVIL!" She fainted.

"...Well, that was completly unexpected." Max wiped his hands, pretending nothing had happened. "Why don't we go get a bite to eat?"

Vaati couldn't help but stare at the begger, still wiping away the tears. "W-What did she mean by all of that?"

"Don't listen to her, Vaati. She's just an old coot." Kevin put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, I'll buy you a plate of blueberries."

* * *

Edit: SMOKE, SMOKE, SIGN OF THE DEVIL, SIGN OF THE DEVIL! SET IT ON FIRE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: When I grow up, I wanna be a serial killer!

* * *

"Vaati, straighten up!"

"OW! Yes, Master Ezlo."

Miss Picoro walked past the two. "Please stop beating my son."

"He has to learn."

She sighed exasperated. "Vaati, be a good boy for Ezlo, alright?"

"Alright, Mommy."

"Vaati, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Vaati frowned. "There was this begger who started calling me names a-"

"WHAT BEGGER?!" The two guardians shouted.

"I'll teach her a lesson, myself." Ezlo gripped his cane.

Miss Picoro glared at the door. "Where are they, Vaati?"

He gulped, and, not wanting to see the only family he had inflict violence on the crazy begger, lied. "You didn't let me finish. She started calling me names in my dream."

"Oh."

Beth kissed her son on the forehead. "Don't worry, kiddo. It was only a dream. Now, have fun with Ezlo."

The door closed behind her and Ezlo grinned. "Boy, how about we try something else today?"

"Something else?"

"Your mother refuses to let me teach you a simple potion but I believe it is about time you learn one. Nothing too big, though. A small red potion."

He jumped up and down. "Oh, yes, Master, please!"

"You can't tell your mother, though. Otherwise, she'll have my head for it, not to mention yours!"

He nodded. "Of course, Master Ezlo."

"Good. Hmm, we'll need a bit of that...and that..." Ezlo began grabbing various objects.

"Wake-Up Mushroom, sir?"

"Yes, Wake-Up Mushroom. It's very good for an effective potion."

"What is that, though?" Vaati nodded his head in the direction of the small vial. "OW!"

"Don't question me, boy. Be patient and wait for me to tell you! This is vial is filled with Fairy Tears."

"Fairy Tears...? OW!"

"Yes, Fairy Tears. Did you not hear me before, boy?"

"I apologize, Master Ezlo."

After an hour of many whacks on the head, the two had finally finished their project.

"Very good, boy. A few more lessons on Red Potion and you'll be able to make it by yourself."

"Th-"

"YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!" A female's voice cut Vaati off.

The two gulped and stared at each other in fear.

Hell hath no scorn like a woman's fury.

"EZLO, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?"

"Now, Miss Picoro, I assure you it was perfectly saf-"

"AND, VAATI, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM POTIONS? URGH! That's it." She waved her arms around. "Ezlo, I forbid you to teach my son for a month. He's getting behind his schoolwork, anyway."

"B-But..."

"Vaati Picoro, you get upstairs this instant and do your schoolwork!"

Sighing, he did just that.

Miss Picoro glanced at Ezlo. "...Do I need to say anything else?"

"How was your trip to the market?" He awkwardly tried to stray the topic away from Vaati.

"We're not finished."

_Yes, hell hath no scorn like a woman's fury._

* * *

A/N: Just to state that Beth cares for her son's well being. Here's where things REALLY start to get bad. -_-' I think I may have this finished sooner than I thought...WAHOO!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight!

* * *

"Vaati, I'm going to Castle Town to visit a few friends for the week. Can I trust you not to do any magic with Ezlo while I'm away?" Miss Picoro sighed exasperated.

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good. I love you Vaati." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, a frown playing on her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"...I...I just have a bad feeling, that's all." Beth shook her head. "It's probably just me being paranoid."

"Have fun with your friends, Miss Picoro." Ezlo nodded.

She held her son a bit longer. "If...if something were to happen. I love you with all of my heart and no matter what anyone says, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life. You've already made me proud. I want you to live up to your full potential, got it? You're my number one star."

The conversation made him uncomfortable, deeply worried for his mother's safety. "Do you have to go?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Ezlo, take care of Vaati."

She grabbed her bags, smiled on last sad smile, and left the home.

Vaati stared at the doorway. "Master Ezlo...is my Mommy going to be okay?"

Ezlo frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this trip...If you will excuse me, I shall be looking up some protection spells."

"Master Ezlo, is it alright if I visit my friends?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

"Oh, hey, uh...Vaati." Max swallowed.

"What's the matter?"

"Um, er, my Mom says I can't hang out with you anymore."

Vaati frowned. "Why? What did I do?"

"It's not anything you did! It's just...my Mom got scared about that whole begger thing and...well..."

"I get it. You don't want to be around me anymore because of that. It's not your Mom."

"No, it isn't. I'm sorry, Vaati, but...that was just too scary. And what if she's right?!" He slammed the door.

* * *

Drake sighed. "My M-"

"Your Mom doesn't want you to play with me anymore because of the begger incident, which really means you don't want to."

"...Max?"

"Max."

"Sorry Vaati, but, it's true. My parents are too scared about it."

* * *

"Oh, hey Vaati!" Kevin grinned. "What's the matter?"

"Everyone hates me now and my Mom went to Castle Town. Master Ezlo and I are worried."

"Hey, don't worry." He put an arm around him. "Everything will be alright! Remember, only tough Minish have scars." He pointed to the two scars under Vaati's eyes. "And you're definatly a tough guy! You're so tough that you've got TWO scars!"

Vaati smiled at the words. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's go play pirates. I'll let you be the hero."

"What about the fair maiden?"

"Psh, her? Honestly, I could care less about a fair maiden. Girls are annoying."

* * *

A/N: -_-' Sexists. XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: No, it'll be a while till I finish this. -_-' Just realized how far away I am.

* * *

Ezlo held a small letter, looking down at it with sad eyes. The week had flown on by and Miss Picoro should have been back a day ago.

The letter proved everything.

_Dear Beth, _

_Where are you, Beth? We've been waiting for days! We thought you said that you were going to leave last week. Did you mean this week?_

_ Sincerly, Jasmine and Elise_

He gulped. "How am I going to break it to the boy?"

Vaati walked into the room, smiling widely. "Is it a letter from Mommy?"

"...Umm, er, yes! She says that she's staying a few extra days and that she's find."

"Oh, alright. Master Ezlo, is it alright if I go play with Kevin?"

"Go ahead, boy."

Two days passed by, a new letter arriving from Castle Town.

_Dear Ezlo, _

_ We apologize for the previous letter, for it was sent out before we found Beth. We are greatly depressed to report that she was found squashed by a human. Please tell her son, Vaati, for us. We shall be over in a few days to pick the boy up._

_Sincerly, Jasmine and Elise_

Ezlo sighed. This was going to be tough. "Vaati? Vaati? VAATI?"

The boy came running into the room. "What is the matter, Master?"

"...Vaati, your mother...she is-"

He broke down in tears. "Why did she have to go? Why couldn't she have stayed here?"

"I do not know, boy. I do not know."

_I want you to live up to your full potential. I want you to live up to your full potential. I want you to live up to your full potential. You are the best thing that ever happened. You are the best thing that ever happened. You are the best thing that ever happened._

He frowned at the words that he remembered the most from the last time he had seen his mother. Each one had been a compliment, one that would either lead him down the path of glory and a good life or the path of evil, that would leave him infamous.

Unfortunatly, he didn't know that.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: So tired...oh so tired....(passes out on keyboard)

* * *

Jasmine and Elise knocked on the door, waited, tapped their feet impatiently, and repeated the actions until, finally, the door was opened by a small red eyed Minish boy.

Elise shrieked.

"Good evening, young man." Jasmine ignored her friend. "We are looking for Ezlo and his apprentince, Vaati Picoro."

"I'm Vaati."

"...Beth didn't say anything about her son looking so...so..."

Vaati sighed. "Different? Weird?"

"Different." Elise tried to smile. "May we come in?"

He gestured for them to enter and the two women sat down as he went to go get Ezlo.

"Are you re-thinking this or is it just me?" Jasmine whispered.

"I say we pretend we just came here to say our final goodbyes to Beth."

"Good idea."

"Miss Jasmine, Miss Elise, welcome to my home. I am Ezlo." The old man held his cane menacingly, Vaati trailing behind him. "You young ladies came here for...?"

"Final goodbyes!" They squeaked. "We just wanted to see our final goodbyes to Beth."

"Master Ezlo...may I?"

"Of course, boy, go ahead."

He walked past the two girls and out the door, knowing he'd get better comfort from his friend.

* * *

"We're sorry, Vaati, but Kevin has caught a cold and come out today. Perhaps tomorrow." The door closed shut quietly.

Vaati sat down on a mushroom, dangling his feet. _I could always go back home..._

"So this is love? Hmm hmm hmm. I'm all a glow, hmm hmm hmm, and now I kno-OOF!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Vaati helped the young woman up. "I should've watched where I was g-...going."

"Vaati? Oh, hello, kiddo. Gosh, it's been...hmm, how many years since I've last seen you?" Lesslie furrowed her eyebrows. "You stopped coming over after you had that talk with Jared. I sure hope he didn't say anything that emberassed you."

He blushed a shade of red. "W-Well...um..."

Lesslie frowned. "He brought up your little crush, didn't he?"

"You knew about that?"

"Kiddo, sorry to see, but, it was hard not to know." She giggled. "You got all bug eyed around me. For a while I thought my hair was bad."

"Oh, no, no! Your hair is always good, Lesslie!"

"You're far too sweet." Another giggle. "So, what's happening? I haven't been seeing you and Kevin with Drake and Max."

"They ditched me."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Mind telling me why?"

"...Um..."

"That's alright, you don't have to. Well, at least you've still got Kevin, right?"

"Right."

"Hmm, heard he got the cold from Veronica. You want to go to the cafe and get a blueberry with Melody and I?"

"Sure!"

"Great. I was just on my way to pick her up from Carol's."

He gulped. "Carol...?"

"Don't worry, he won't be there long." Lesslie smiled widely. "Race ya!"

* * *

A/N: And Lesslie strikes again. XD

I know it seems like I just added her in last minute...but...I did. 8D Seriously, I did. She just set this up SO perfectly.

Next chapter: Cruel teasing and a few tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: So this is love? So this is what makes life so splendid? I'm all aglow and now I know.... XD I have that song stuck in my head. (Listens to Careful) I SETTLED DOWN A TWISTED UP FROWN DISQUISED AS A SMILE, WHOA! YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER KNOWN!

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Picri, I'm here to pick up my sister." Lesslie greeted the middle-aged woman.

"Oh, good afternoon Lesslie, dear." She eyed Vaati. "Who is this?"

"Hello Mrs. Picri, I'm Vaati."

"Ah, I see. Come in, come in." Mrs. Picri walked back inside, Lesslie and Vaati following. "Lesslie, dear, didn't you have an order for a pair of boots that you wanted?"

"Yes, I do."

"Would you mind if I made the final touches? It'll only take a little while."

"Go right on ahead." Lesslie looked down at Vaati, whom was sitting beside her. "Why don't you go run upstairs and play with the girls, Vaati? I'm sure Melody would like it. All my little sister talks about is you."

"Really?"

Lesslie nodded. "Vaati this and Vaati that. It's adorable."

_"So Carol's courting Steve and Melody is now single. Vaati, are you going to make a move?"_

The truth was, he didn't like Melody like he liked her sister, and now...the guilt hurt. Wait...if Carol supposedly took Steve from Melody-according to Max's reports-then...why would Melody be playing with her?

_Because, you idiot, she got rid of Steve so she could court you._

"I'm going to go play with Melody." He darted up the stairs and towards the room that held the girls' giggling.

Inside the room was two chairs, two girls sitting on them with fake crowns upon their heads. Carol wore a pink gown while Melody was dressed all in purple, blushing immediatly when she saw Vaati.

"Hi Vaati." She squeaked.

"Ill, Vaati? Why are you here?"

Vaati never really did like Carol. "Lesslie said I could play with you two while she's downstairs with Mrs. Picri."

Carol put her nose in the air-acting just like the snob she was. "Hmph, fine. You can be our slave."

Melody frowned. "That's not right, Carol. Vaati should be the prince."

"Slave."

"Prince."

"Slave."

"Prince."

"Slave."

"Prince."

"SLAVE!"

Seeing no other way to get her crush out of the situation of being a slave, Melody's face brightened up. "How about the villain?"

Vaati frowned. "I don't like being the villain."

"Villain it is." Carol decided.

_On second thought..._

A smile formed on Vaati's face. Being the villain meant that he could be mean to Carol, even if he was just playing. He grabbed a wooden sword that was out on the floor and pointed it at Carol. "You shall hand me your kingdom or face the...um...er..."

Melody giggled while Carol rolled her eyes at him. "Consquences, Vaati." The purple princess grinned.

"Thank you." He mouthed. "You shall hand me your kingdom or face the consquences!"

The other princess placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Please, sir, do not harm my sister!" She pleaded in a royal accent that punctured each syllable, making every word stand out. "Take me instead!"

The two soon forgot about Carol completly. "I only wish for power and the throne, not a girl!"

"But if you were to marry me, you could have all three!"

"Or I could get rid of you."

"Um, hello? Princess Carol, right here?" They didn't even notice how close their faces were until...

Melody kissed Vaati on the lips, a quick small kiss. "Do you not want to marry a princess?"

Carol stuck her tongue out. "That's gross!!! You kissed Vaati! ILL."

The two blushed as they moved away from each other. He then realized another thing.

_She smells like pine trees._

"You kissed a weird looking orphan!"

Tears welled up in his eyes, he had only just found out about his mother's death a week ago.

"CAROL!"

"He's not like us! He's weird! He's creepy! His mom is DEAD."

"Carol, stop being so mean!"

"Why do you like him?!"

"He's nice! He's cute! He's sweet! And he definatly wouldn't, ever, be so mean!" Melody stood up, hooked her arm with Vaati's, and opened the door. "And I don't want to play with you anymore!"

The door slammed shut behind her.

"Sissy! Sissy, can we go?"

"Oh, sure, Mel-what's the matter with Vaati?" Lesslie looked at the crying boy.

"Carol was being mean to him." Melody frowned.

Suddenly, Miss Picri was not in the room. It was safe to assume the woman was now upstairs in her room, until the guests left, so she wouldn't get an earful about her brat of a daughter.

Lesslie held Vaati's hand on the right, Melody holding his left hand. "It's alright, Vaati. Don't listen to Carol. She's just...well..."

By the time they arrived at the cafe, Vaati had stopped his crying but was still just as solemn. He ate his blueberry silently, while the two girls quietly talked about plans about going to Lake Hylia.

* * *

"We had fun at the cafe with you, Vaati." Lesslie smiled softly. "Have a goodnight with your Uncle."

"Sis, can I stay here for a second?"

"Alright, I'll meet you at the house."

"Thank you."

Melody looked at her shoes, frowning. "Umm, Vaati?"

"Yes?" He looked up from the ground.

"I, um...I have a crush on you!" She blurted, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed a deeper shade of red than back at Carol's.

"D-Do...Do you like me, too?"

_Do I like Melody...? Well...sure, I guess, as a friend. Not like how I like her sister..._

"I, er, like you as a friend?"

Her face fell. "Oh."

"B-But we can still be friends, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Sure...I've got to go. Goodnight, Vaati."

As he opened the door and entered, he could swear he heard the girl's crying.

* * *

A/N: The poor thing tried to appeal to Vaati as much as possible...she made herself smell like pine trees and dressed in purple for Nayru's sakes!

I hate Carol, by the way. I DESPISE writing her. I also laugh at how I make Vaati whine about playing the villain. XD "And he definatly wouldn't, ever, be so mean!" IN FOUR YEARS HE'LL BE TERROIZING HYRULE! HAHA

Audience: O.O She's fucking nuts!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: I'm not the same kid from your memory, well now I can fend for myself!!! Ignorance really REALLY fits this story...it's scarying me.

* * *

"You should be ashamed to call that child your daughter!"

"I apologize Master Ezlo, for Carol's behavior."

"Tch, come along, boy."

Vaati trailed behind his uncle, emberassed that he had been forced to watch Mrs. Picri get yelled at. "Master, where are we going?" He was greatful that he didn't get hit over the head for asking.

"To the market. I am in need of sewing materials."

"Sewing?"

"As you know, boy, the Picori Festival is almost upon us and in the next four years, the gateway shall open. I plan on presenting a gift to the Hylians that year."

"A present?"

Ezlo sighed. "I shall tell you more when the time comes. No need to get you excited so soon."

"Yes, Master."

"Tell me, Vaati, how are your studies?"

"Well."

"Hmm, have you been practicing your magic like I've ordered?"

"Yes, Master, but I wish to know of when we will get to more...uh..." He gulped, staring at the cane worriedly.

The old man tapped the cane a bit menacingly. "To more...?"

"Complicated spells."

His teacher turned back around and continued walking ahead. "Hm, complicated spells? Boy, you are getting ahead of yourselve. You are just where you need to be at this age. You have plenty of time to learn more."

"But, Master Ez-OW!"

"Patience is the key to life. Only good things come to those who can wait. So wait!"

"Sorry, Master."

"Come along, boy, I wish to get to the market before it closes. Tch, so full of life and yet you are slower than me."

* * *

"So Melody likes you, why do you care?" Kevin rolled his eyes. "Girls should expect it."

"I feel bad." He frowned. "She was crying."

"So what? Girls cry."

"Kevin!" A female's voice called.

"Sorry, Vaati, I got to go. My parents are taking me to the other village in Minish Woods."

"Have fun." Vaati waved.

"Alms! Alms! Alms!"

His eyes widened at the voice.

_What did she mean last time?_

The Minish walked up to her. "Do you remember me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You're the boy that those three other boys were calling a baby, right?"

Of all the things she had to remember about him! "Yes, but, you yelled at me. Can you tell me what you meant?"

"Yelled at you?" Her eyes widened. "Please, forgive me, child. I can see glimpses of the future and tend to...well...slip out of conciousness. Either that or I have a mental condition." She blushed under all of her grim.

"Can...can you do it again? I-I want to know what you meant by all of those bad things."

She shook her head. "Do not worry about it, child. It was most likely nothing. I have been wrong many times before. What is your name?"

"Vaati."

She frowned. _"Vaati was my apprentince, we were both Minish." _She shook her head. "Do not worry...Go now, Vaati, a storm shall be coming soon."

He thanked her, handed the little he had, and ran off before she had started shrieking of the one eyed demon that would so be upon them.

* * *

It was raining, heavy drops all around, and Vaati had been caught in the middle of it underneath a leave that he used as an umbrella. He knew he needed to take better cover and scurried ahead to find something better. Just a bit away was a mushroom that he sat underneath.

"Mommy...I miss you."

_"Vaati, what happened to your face?!"_

"A cat." He answered aloud even though he knew it only a memory.

_"Mommy runs on your bubbly energy."_

"You were starving yourself."

_"Please stop beating my son."_

"Thank you for telling him to stop."

_"And you are my little Vaati."_

"...Thank you for giving me a chance." He murmured.

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Ezlo, take care of Vaati."_

"Goodbye."

* * *

A/N: -_-' I enjoy fucking Vaati's life up FAR too much. I feel achey and sick and I have a GAZZILION tons of schoolwork to do.

There's this picture in this tribute-sorry, Crims, that was the wrong tribute. He Is Not One of Us...it should be a Vaati tribute-called Zombie: Shadow Link, Vaati, Ganondorf, that I sort of inspires me to write this. It's adorable. It's Ezlo leading the way with his cane and Vaati trailing behind him like a little duckling. X3

Only thing is, ...Vaati doesn't have red eyes in the picture. Why, I have no idea. I just think of that everytime I have Vaati walking with Ezlo. ^_^

There's also this REALLY awesome picture that I ADORE where it's Minish Vaati looking all depressed and quite sinister-it's just a sketch with blue and red-and then Hylian Vaati looking all happy and cheerful and holding his up like a pistol.

I am aware that Minish don't really wear shoes but in my story they wear them for fashion, although, most don't. I also like writing about the begger too much. ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: I'm going to do something different with this time skip. ^_^

* * *

**Location: Minish Woods**

**Age: Twelve**

**Progress: Apprentince**

"So, I told Melody that Vince was interested in her and now the two are courting." Vaati concluded.

"Good for you." Kevin nodded.

"Oh, Kevin, are you ready?"

"...Another girl?" His friend sighed. "Nobody is going to want to marry you."

Kevin shrugged. "Hey, as long as I'm getting something, I'm fine. Talk to you later!"

"Yeah, I know." He laughed.

Vaati started walking back to his house.

"VINCE!"

"Sorry, Melody!"

"Mrrowww."

That stopped him in his tracks. A male Minish ran right past Vaati, whom was running towards where the cat hiss had come from. He gulped at the sight of the cat. It was the large tabby cat from four years ago, glaring down at the frightened little Melody.

He was frozen in fear.

"P-please don't kill me."

"Mrow, I am hungry, though."

"I-I'll...I can find you some food!"

"I tire of waiting! Mrowwww!"

Vaati had to do something and quickly, before his friend died at the paws of the animal. But he couldn't. He was paralyzed by fear, he couldn't even scream or call out her name.

The cat came closer to the girl and her gaze wandered over to his form.

It was a sad smile that tugged at her lips. The words that she mouthed made him feel even more guilty, not only for the fact that he was unable to save her...but at the fact that he was unable to love her in return.

She screamed as the cat clawed at her, Vaati forced to watch as his eyelids would not close. He felt Kevin's hand on his shoulder and finally was able to look away, only to see his friend's eyes closed tightly. The screaming stopped and the cat began to feast upon the small and dead Minish.

Tears formed at Vaati's eyes and Kevin began to tug him away from the scene. "Come on, Vaati! If that thing sees us, we'll be dessert!"

He finally felt his legs buckle and ran as fast as he could with Kevin, as far as he could.

_She probably even knew that was the cat that hurt me...Melody remembered every little detail about me and I could hardly remember her favorite color. _

The two boys finally stopped, Kevin leaning up against a rock and panting while Vaati couldn't help himself but vomit from what he had just seen.

* * *

Lesslie sobbed into Jared's chest, mourning the loss of her young sister, in the middle of the milk bar she now worked in. It had only been three days since the incident.

Kevin and Vaati picked up their pace past the window.

"Melody was nice." Kevin murmured. "She really liked you, didn't she?"

"She remembered everything about me."

"That's pretty creepy."

"I think she knew more about me than I did myself."

"Yeah, creepy." His friend tried to get him to laugh. "What did Ezlo say about the whole thing?"

"You know how he is..." Vaati frowned.

"Do the Ezlo impersonation!"

"No, I'm too upset."

"Come on! Please?"

"Fine." He grabbed the smallest twig he could find-which he struggled to hold since it towarded over him-and cleared his throat. "Boy, what comes around goes around! The circle of life, karma. That cat will get what is coming to it for hurting you and your friend. Blah blah blah blah blah, boy, are you paying attention? Blah blah blah blah." He dropped the twig, just barely missing Kevin.

Kevin knew his lines immediatly. "Yes, Master Ezl-OW!"

"Tch, you were not paying attention ag-blah blah blah blah blah blah."

The boys fell down with laughter when a throat was cleared. "Having fun?"

Vaati quickly got to his feet. "M-Master E-OW!"

"Time to go, boy." Ezlo tapped his cane, leaning on it slightly. "Say goodbye."

"Bye, Kevin."

"See you at school." Kevin smirked. "If you survive!" He cackled as he ran off.

Vaati laughed nervously. "...Am I grounded?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

A/N: XD Busted.

I couldn't end this chapter on SUCH a sad note. I just couldn't. So, now, Vaati's lost two people in his life. O.O I may get this finished before Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: ...I've been on deviantart looking up Vaati pictures for...(checks time) Two hours and 33 minutes....wow. Just...wow.

* * *

"Master Ezlo-"

"What now, boy?"

Vaati sighed, all he had to do was say one word and Ezlo would know what he was talking about. "Complicated?"

"Tch, impatient. What have I told you before?"

"To wait..."

"Well, then, WAIT."

_"I want you to live up to your full potential."_

_How can I when I'm treated like a child?_

"Get back to sweeping, boy! Let this be a lesson to you, always respect your elders."

* * *

Kevin paced back and forth. "So, you're telling me that you're uncle keeps telling you to wait because he's worried about you?"

"No, he keeps telling me to wait because I'm just a kid to him."

"Uh, Vaati, hate to break it to you, but, we're only twelve years old. That's still being a kid. Besides, apprentinceship can takes _years_. Duh. I thought you, being Mr. 'I know everything', would know that."

"Not helping."

"Psh, as your best friend, it is my job to get you frustrated and make you want to strangle me."

"Well, I think you need a promotion. You're far too successful for this job."

"...You've been reading Ezlo's books a lot, haven't you?"

"I haven't been able to play outside for a month and there was nothing to do." Vaati frowned.

"Hey, want to go mess with Carol?"

"We shouldn't do that."

"Oh please, she's a bitch."

"Kevin!"

"What? Oh, bitch? We're twelve years old, we can curse if we want to...we've just got to make sure nobody hears us."

"Speak for yourself."

"Come on, let's go!" Kevin darted off.

* * *

"And, turn to the left...got it!" Kevin whispered triumphantly.

"Kevin, this is breaking an enterance!"

"And?"

"...AND?"

"Oh, Vaati, relax. Think of this as revenge for what she did to you!"

"Yeah, a YEAR ago!"

"Revenge can be delayed."

"You're insane."

"Well at least I'm not the one hanging around the insane guy. Now get in there and look for something good. Don't worry about getting caught, they aren't going to be home until Sunday."

Vaati took a deep breath, turned towards his eager friend, and walked inside. Fifteen minutes later and he was outside, holding a small pink notebook.

"What's that?"

He gulped. "Her diary."

"You did it!"

"I feel guilty."

"Psh, guilt, guilt sucks." Kevin flipped open Carol's diary, turning through pages. "Boring, boring, boring. Oh, look, boring! Ewwwwwwww."

"What?"

"She talks about her period!"

"Gross!"

Kevin's eyes widened, suddenly. "Oh my Nayru!"

"What?"

"...SHE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"WHAT?!"

"That is so gross! Ha ha, Vaati and Carol sittin' in a bush K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes two babies in a baby carriage!"

"Hey!"

"What's the matter, Vaati? You don't like your girlfriend getting made fun of?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"We've got to tell all the guys about this. They'll love to hear about this."

Vaati gulped. "No, it's bad enough we stole her diary. We should just put it back an-"

"We stole her diary? Nu-uh, Vaati. **You** stole her diary."

"B-b-but..."

"Face the facts. Now, are we going to go spread the news or just sweat over this all day?"

* * *

"She still plays with _dolls_?" The boys managed to choke out through their laughter.

"A-and get this! She has _tea parties _with them!" Kevin laughed.

Vaati frowned and shook his head in disgrace. "This is wrong."

* * *

A/N: I can't wait to write about Sunday. ;D

8D ANYWAY, I thought I should state where this story ends, just so people know. The story ends right when Vaati walks into the Castle Courtyard. ^_^ So you'll get a fight scene. I'm contemplating on putting lyrics in one of the chapters, if that'll be too cheesey or something. Iono. I hope I can.

Edit: For some reason the chapter posted in the middle...weird. Whatever, it should be fixed now.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: I want to write a really well thought out huge fanfiction. Problem is, I haven't beaten every LoZ game and it would recquire that. That's why I'm going to ask you guys something. In your review could you fill something out if you want to write it with me. I'm thinking we can get like ten authors writing one huge story together.

Username:

Games beaten:

Strong points:

Weak points:

Best genre:

Worst genre:

8D We can almost every LoZ character-incarnated, of course-and have not on OC! ^_^ So, what do ya say? (Crowd loads guns) O.O Oh shit.

**BANG!**

* * *

It was Sunday morning, the birds were chirping poetry, the dogs were barking pleasent compliments, and the diary was in Carol's house. Vaati hadn't gotten one minute of sleep.

"Boy, breakfast!"

He got out of bed slowly, dragging his feet as he did so, and walked into the kitchen.

"Vaati, are you sick?" Ezlo stared at him. "You look horrible, boy! And your hair is a mess! It looks like a rat's nest. You're getting a haircut tomorrow, regardless of what you say."

The Minish youth ignored the comment. "I'm tired, that's all."

A sly smirk came across Ezlo. "Girl troubles? Not to worry, you have me on your side! I may not look it, but, I am quite the ladies man."

_Oh dear Din, what have I gotten myself into?_

"No, Master Ezlo, it's not a girl."

"_Sure it's not._"

"It isn't."

"Ahem, whatever you say, boy. What time should I have dinner ready?"

"What?"

"I said, 'what time should I have dinner ready'?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting, would you?"

"Carol is not my girlfriend!"

"Carol? Is it that same brat from school?"

"...Who mentioned Carol?"

"You did."

"No I didn't."

"Don't you lie, boy. You just mentioned her!"

"I didn't mention her."

"Yes you did."

"Nu-uh."

Ezlo sighed exasperated. "I'll have dinner done at six."

* * *

"And now he thinks Carol's coming over for dinner!"

"Well, good news for you! She is." Kevin grinned.

Vaati stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face his friend. "What did you do?"

"Relax, she doesn't know about the diary. The boys are being quiet about it. I had an idea, though. You can get Carol to stop liking you by being mean to her at dinner, tonight!"

"You're mad!"

"No need to thank me."

"What have you done? Now I'll have to have dinner with her and Master Ezlo!"

"So?"

"It's bad enough having dinner with my uncle alone! Now I have to endure it with a girl who always teases me and has a crush on me!"

"You'll be fine."

"Why do you always do this stuff to me? All you ever do is get me in trouble! If it hadn't of been for you, I never would have gotten grounded! If it hadn't of been for you, I wouldn't have set Melody up with Vince and she'd still be alive! If it hadn't of been for you, I wouldn't have stolen Carol's diary! If it hadn't of been for you, I wouldn't have to have dinner with her!"

"IF IT HADN'T OF BEEN FOR ME, YOU WOULD BE JUST A LONELY LITTLE BRAT WHO HAS NO FRIENDS!"

"AND MY ONLY FRIEND GETS ME IN TROUBLE REPEATEDLY!"

"FINE, BE THAT WAY! I HOPE YOU RUN INTO A CAT!"

Vaati took a deep breath. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I hope you run into a cat'." Kevin snarled.

The red eyed boy clenched his fists. "I hope you run into a cucco."

"I hope you get eaten by a cat like Mel-OUCH!" He held his bleeding nose.

Vaati glared. "Go hang around Max and Drake, I don't want to be friends with a jerk."

* * *

"Hello, Master Ezlo." Carol smiled at the old Minish as she walked inside.

"Good evening, Miss Picri. Vaati is in the bathroom, why don't you go wait for him in his room?"

"Yes, sir."

Vaati paced in his bedroom, worriedly. "Alright, all I have to do is tell her the truth. I mean...if she really has a crush on me, then, she'll forgive me...right?"

The door opened. "Oh, your uncle said you were in the bathroom."

"I was."

Carol frowned. "Your room is weird...like you."

"Carol, I have to tell you something."

Her breath caught and she began to feel light headed._ Oh, Vaati, I love you, too! I'm so sorry for being mean to you for all those years._

"I took your diary."

"I lo-wait...you did what?"

"...I took your diary. Kevin made me do it and then told all of the boys your secrets...except for on-OW!" He clutched his cheek.

"You jerk, you read my private thoughts! YOU BROKE AN ENTRY! I'll tell you uncle, you sli-"

"I'm sorry! I really am. Please believe me."

"How much did you read?"

"I didn't read anything, Kevin told me little bits and pieces."

"Like?"

"Like you have a crush on me." He murmured.

Carol wiped tears away. "D-do you have a crush on me, too?"

Vaati shook his head sadly. "I'm really sorry."

"You only like Lesslie! Why am I not good enough? Why wasn't Melody good enough?!" She slammed the door behind her.

_I'm really a mess, aren't I, Mommy? _

"Boy, what did you do to her? You two were only in the room for five minutes." Ezlo walked in.

"I told her the truth."

The old Minish shook his head. "I told you that girl was a brat, running off sobbing because my nephew and apprentince has a crush on her! The ra-"

"I told her that I don't have a crush on her."

* * *

A/N: Well, I think that's enough tragedy for now! XD The next following chapters will be explaining more about Vaati's talents. I mean, how could he win a sword-fighting tournament...? ;D

If you noticed, I brought out a lot more of Ezlo's personality from Minish Cap. He tends to mention Link loving Zelda a LOT and gives him lady advice. XD


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: (In hospital bed) Well, I'm still alive! Ta-dah!

* * *

Silence filled the kitchen where Vaati and Ezlo ate, the only noise being that of chewing.

"...Did I ever tell you that I was a young swordsman once?"

Vaati looked up from his plate of food and shook his head.

"Well, when I was your age, I was quite well at a blade. You can't _just _rely on magic, boy."

"Master, does that mean...?"

"Yes, I will start teaching you swordplay."

* * *

A few uneventful days passed by, Vaati studied, Vaati went to school, Vaati was being taught more magic, and Vaati was bored. Oh, and, see Vaati dodge his uncle's sword.

See Vaati run.

See Vaati yelp.

And there goes Spot.

"Parry, boy, parry!"

"What does that even mean?" He squeaked as he dodged another swipe.

Needless to say, his first lesson of swordplay did not go well and he had a strong urge to laugh with Kevin about how he had just gotten beaten by an old Minish.

Ezlo sighed and handed him a book once they were back indoors. "Study on swordplay, boy."

"Yes, Master Ezlo."

He grabbed the book and walked into his room, sat down on the bed, and opened the pages up.

_If only I learned this before Melody...died._

Vaati glanced at the small sword in his right hand. It was a simple sword, nothing too splendid. White glass was the blade and the glass was melted onto the hilt made of wood. He knew this must have cost a pretty big sum since swords were very difficult to make and it was hard to come by sharp glass that could be broken up. Only the finest of Minish knew swordplay.

_At least he's not treating me like a kid._

His thoughts then turned back to his apprentinceship. Everything was just too basic for him, he wanted to learn more, but Ezlo denied him of that privlage.

_I'm not living up to my potential. _

He shook his head rid of the thoughts.

_I have got to study. Focus. _

* * *

"Boy, you are cutting your hair whether you like it or not!"

"I won't let you!"

"Oh yes you will!"

"I like my hair long!"

Ezlo looked like he was just about ready to hit the boy over the head and his knuckles were white from gripping the cane so hard.

"OW!"

"Listen, boy, you are getting your hair cut right now."

Vaati rubbed his head. "But it's the only thing that protects me from your evil cane."

"Stop acting like such a child!"

He stuck his tongue out. "I'll keep acting this way until you say I can keep my hair long."

"You immature brat!"

His eyes widened at the insult and the sage sighed.

"I did not mean it, Vaati."

"I-I...I apologize, Master Ezlo."

Ezlo sighed. _Now he's upset, great. See what you did? He's had a tough life and you just can't let him keep his hair long? _"Fine, you can grow your hair out."

Vaati jumped up and down excitedly. "YES!"

* * *

A/N: XD I just had to. Vaati can't act all mature when his hair is being threatened by the evil forces of Ganon-I er mean, Ezlo. O.o Yeah, that's right, Ezlo. O_o

ANYWAY. After an hour of goofing off, I finished this chapter and feel like I'm gonna puke! YAY!!!! Starving, I have to pee, and I have to continue to write this damn a/n to explain something. In Minish Cap, Ezlo compliments Link's sword skills and mentions that he, too, was a young swordsman. It makes the most sense that Ezlo taught Vaati how to use a sword since Vaati did win the sword fighting tournament. -_-' Duh.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: (Has a shield in front of self) I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IRNG! I was too busy and family!!!! ^_^ Good news, though. (Lowers shield a bit) I beat Minish Cap on Sunday! Ta-dah.

* * *

"No chance! He's...I don't know...gross?"

"Gross?! He's the hotest Minish of the school!"

"I'm not into him."

"I think he's adorable."

"Well, good for you."

"You're just...odd."

"So?"

"I'm surprised you don't hang around that Vaati kid."

"...Vaati kid?"

"You know, the one who always sits in the back of class?"

"Nope. Never heard of him."

"He's the weird kid with the purple hair?"

"Purple?"

"Red eyes?"

"OH! That guy! Didn't he and Kevin used to hang out when they were twelve?"

"Yeah!"

"That is so weird."

The two Minish girls stopped their chatting when said Minish boy walked past the two.

"Gossip is pretty petty, don't you think?" Vaati glared at them.

* * *

"You're getting better with swordplay, boy."

"Thank you, Master Ezlo."

"I only have one concern." Ezlo sat down and grabbed his cup of tea. "As your uncle, not your master."

Vaati immediatly sat down. "What is the matter?"

"You only leave this house on errands and school. You need a social life, boy. It's not healthy."

"I'm fine with this."

"It is not good for a growing boy to be locked up in a house! You need to interract with children your own age."

"They're below me." He scrunched his face in distaste. "Besides, they're not trustworthy."

"That is exactly why you need to be with children your age. You don't trust anyone."

"I trust you, Master."

He sighed exasperated. "I will force you out of this house if I have to."

* * *

Vaati sat on a pebble, grumbling to himself about Ezlo kicking him out of the house until dinner time, when a rustling sound came from nearby. He turned his head to see one of the Minish girls from school. She gulped when she saw him.

"Sorry about today."

"I'm used to it." He muttered.

"I know I'd be pretty upset if someone did that to me."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't you."

"...I'm Shirley."

"Vaati, although, I'm sure you knew that already."

"Sort of." Shirley blushed as she sat down next to him. "So...you're how old?"

"Thirteen."

"I heard you were the apprentince of Ezlo."

"I'm also his nephew, but that fact never seems to be acknowleged by the two of us."

"Hey, uh, you want to go get something down at the cafe?"

"I don't tend to go places with girls. They're too annoying."

"Hey!"

"It's true. All you girls ever do is drool over us boys."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is."

"You're very rude, you know that?"

Vaati shrugged. "So are you and your friend."

Shirley glared at him. "You are a fucking asshole."

He flinched. "I thought you were the good girl type."

"Don't ever judge a book by it's cover."

"...Maybe we can go down to the cafe."

* * *

Shirley twirled her hair as she spoke. "So, I told Alex 'I don't give a flying Keese's ass if you like Mary, you already said you were taking Jesse to the dance'! In the end, he got a bloody nose. Hey, have you ever beat someone up?"

"Not really. Unless you count the one time I punched Kevin."

"You're the one who broke his nose? That's amazing. It must have been one punch! So, why do you just live with Ezlo? What happened to your parents?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. My father abandoned my mother and mother was stepped on. Nothing too big." He dismissed it. "Did you know that I have a strong dislike for cats?"

"...Your mother's dead?"

"Look, it's nothing. Can we get off the topic? Otherwise, I'm going home."

"Fine, but I expect you to talk about it at a later date."

"Who said there would be a later date?"

"I'm ignoring that. So, you said you have a strong dislike for cats?"

"I utterly despise them."

"Care to explain?"

He point to the scar under his left eye and then the right. "See these?"

"Yes."

"A cat did that."

"Why would it do such a terrible thing?"

"Why does a bird fly?"

"Because it can."

"Exactly, because it can."

"That's terrib-"

"Hand over the rupees!"

The two Minish looked down from the beams they were on, the other Minish doing so also, to find a man holding a sword to a woman's chest. The cafe owner looked deeply distressed, tears pooling in his eyes. "Please, I'll give you everything, just don't harm my wife!"

"We should get out of here." Shirley stood up. "Come on, we can go to my p-"

"No, wait a second, I want to see this."

"But, Vaati, everybody's leaving. What if somebody gets hurt?"

"You can go ahead without me. I'll be out in a second."

With a heavy sigh, the girl left, leaving behind the only Minish left in the cafe.

"T-that's everything."

The man grabbed the woman by the cuff of her sleeves, she shrieked. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"She comes with me."

"No, please, don't hurt her! Guards! Guar-"

The woman screamed again as blood gushed out from her husband's chest.

"Shut your trap and get movin'!"

Vaati's eyes widened at the sight of the dead body that the man left behind. He was hooked the minute the man sealed the owner's fate. He was enchanted by the wickedness of man's heart.

* * *

A/N: ^_^ Shirley actually came in handy! I was worried she'd just be this annoying filler. -__-' I don't want an annoying filler. It was the only way I could really get away with giving Vaati a friend, if you can even call Shirley a friend. She'll be more of an aquantince. 8D (Is listening to V-Day playlist) Right now it's on Breathe. "I'm starving for you, here, with my undying love and I...I...I will. Breathe for love tomorrow. Cause there's no hope for today. Breathe for love tomorrow! Cause maybe there's another way?" :'( It sorta fits the story, which is sad. "I climb, I slip, I fall, reaching for your hands but I lay here all alone sweating all your blood. If I could find out how to make you listen now, cause I'm starving for you here with my undying love! And I...I...I will. Breathe for love tomorrow. Cause there's no hope for today. Breathe for love tomorrow! Cause maybe there's another way?" D8 It does fit.

Is it bad that I have another pairing in this story, even though it does connect with IRNG, and like it just as much as ClairexVaati even though Vaati doesn't? "Breathe for love tomorrow. Cause there's no hope for today! Breathe for love tomorrow! Cause maybe there's another way?I climb, I slip, I fall, reaching your empty hands but I lay here all alone sweating all your blood."

Such a sad sad song. Sorry for all of the dialogue in this chapter. Didn't mean to do that but it happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: WE KEEP GETTING CLOSER TO THE BETRAYL!!!! ^_^ I just can't wait to write that damn scene and feel like I'm rushing. -_-' Am I rushing?

* * *

"What happened? I heard screaming." Shirley stated as Vaati walked out of the cafe.

"He killed the owner."

"What?! That's horrid. Why would he do that?"

"Two words. Cats and birds."

"Because he can."

"Precisely. You're starting to catch on, now." Vaati rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here before the guards come."

She nodded. "You're right, it'll be too hard to leave when they get here."

* * *

"Vaati, where have you been all day? I went looking for you when you didn't come home a-...oh, you've made a friend." Ezlo smirked at the teenaged Minish boy.

"Master, it's not like that." He sighed. "Her parents are still out shopping and she didn't want to be left home alone so I told her she could come over."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Ezlo, sir. I'm Shirley." She smiled, bowing a bit. "I'm terribly sorry for keeping Vaati out for so long. We went to the cafe and someone was killed, so, it took us a while to get back thanks to the guards running all around."

"Someone was killed?"

Vaati shrugged. "Just the cafe owner."

Ezlo shook his head. "What a shame, he was a nice man. May the goddesses watch over him."

Shirley nodded. "He always left extra crumbs."

"So what? If he had listened to the man then he would had lived. It was his own fault."

"Vaati, I did not raise you to speak like that!"

"You didn't raise me, period. My mother did, you just took over when she was gone."

"Regardless, you have been living under my rules for the past few years. You are to treat others with respect, dead or alive!"

"Why should I? You never treat me with respect."

Shirley slowly inched away towards the door. "I'm going to just..."

The two continued their bickering, not even hearing the young girl, even after the door slammed shut behind her.

"What in blazes are you talking about, boy? Have you gone mad?!"

"You don't teach me more complicated things, you always send me out on errands, for goddesses sakes, you didn't even let me go on the field trip to Castle Town!"

"I worry about you!"

"You're not letting me keep my promise!"

"What promise?!"

Vaati glared as he walked to his room, opened the door, and shouted, "The one to my mother to live up to my full potential!" The door slammed shut behind him as Ezlo stared dumbfounded at the door.

"What has gotten into that boy?" He wondered aloud. _It's just this age, he'll be alright by the end of the night. _He tried to assure himself.

But, deep down, he knew this wasn't just a faze. Deep down, he knew this was the calm before the storm. Before Vaati did something drastic.

* * *

A/N: **DUN DUN _DUN_**

HEY, YOU! YEAH, YOU, THE ONE IN THE BACK ROW! LOWER YOUR DAMN MUSIC AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE FANFIC!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: ...I'm supposed to be doing school work but I'm so distracted and the Song of Storms just doesn't help this fact. XD Oh, yay, the Final Battle song. ^_^ I wuv this song. It's my favorite out of OoT.

* * *

A year passed by, Shirley never showed up at the house again. Things at home were not going well for Vaati. Every other day, him and Ezlo managed to get into some argument. Whether the arguement be about something big, like, what happened to the red yarn that Vaati had just bought for the Wishing Cap or little things, like, who ate the last blueberry.

It only got worse when Vaati came home with his left eye covered by his bangs. Ezlo had a fit when he had seen his new style and had ordered him to cut his hair immediatly. This ended with Vaati the champion.

"Red yarn?"

"Check."

"Sewing needle?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Pillow?"

"Check."

"Blanket?"

"Check."

Ezlo nodded. "Alright, we're set to get to work. Boy, did you find a gem like I ordered you?"

"No, Master Ezlo. I've been searching long and hard."

"Yes, well, perhaps you should go searching for one while I sew this up."

Vaati nodded and left the room, already knowing he wouldn't be back until sunset. The two had been working on Ezlo's latest invention for the past few weeks, eager to finish it before the 100th aniversary of the Picori Festival. Vaati had a feeling about this cap, he knew it had potiental, something he believed that he didn't have. He had been much more bitter towards Ezlo lately, snapping at almost every little thing he said.

He continued to try to assure himself that it was just him growing up but he knew that wasn't just it. His own thoughts scared him, now.

_When this cap is finished, he'll finally see how great I really am._

Normally, Vaati would find this just regular ol' thinking. He wanted to be praised by his uncle, he wanted to live up to his full potential, he wanted to learn complicated things, and above all else, he wanted to be normal. But this thought made him think twice about everything. Was his uncle not holding him back? Would he be normal to the Hylians? Perhaps it was just the Minish that were odd.

He looked up at the sky to find that the sun was already setting and that he had been outside longer than he thought. Just as he was about to turn back to the house, something caught his eye. It was a bright twinkle off in the distance, a bright red spark of hope. He walked towards where he had seen it, spotting it a second time, and ran to the light.

When he stopped, he stood before a small red jewel, perhaps as red as his eyes, if not redder.

It reminded him of the first time he had encountered the brutal behavior of the man at the cafe, the first time he had gotten a taste of the humans' dark sides.

_They're so strong and in control if they're feared...is that why we do good things for them? In hopes that they won't harm us? _

He grabbed the jewel and started towards the his home, all the more wondering how life would be if he were feared by everyone. In the end, he decided, it would be perfect.

* * *

"What took you so long, boy?" Ezlo glanced up from his sewing when Vaati entered the room.

"I found a jewel." He held it out to the elder. "What do you think?"

"Good work, although, I would have prefered something that wasn't the same exact color. Oh well. Beggers can't be choosers. Hm, oh, boy, where are you going at this hour?"

"Outside."

"At a time like this? It's almost dark!"

"I'll be back in a few."

"Be careful."

"I will be." Vaati's gaze fell on the bookshelve. "Can I borrow a book, Master Ezlo?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

Vaati looked down at the book in his hands in deep distaste. He had meant to grab the one about Hylian dialect, not the one about Hylian lore. But, accidents happened and it'd be dark by the time he would switch the books out. With a heavy sigh, he opened the book and began to read.

_A man turning into a wolf, no thanks._

_A magical flute...er, ocarina. Nope._

_An evil mask, ha, what was it? All Hallow's Eve?_

_The Light Force. Hmm...I remember something about that. _

He turned the pages to the artical and began reading about the ancient power, amazed by what one could do with it.

_"It is rumored that the royal family's females have been passing down a mysterious ancient power, perhaps equal to the Light Force, generation after generation. Unfortunatly, this rumor has not yet been confirmed and is extremly dangerous. If the power was real, it could perhaps kill one if stolen."_

Vaati cringed at the words. Someone could die if they tried to take it away. He definatly wouldn't want to be that guy.

_"'The Light Force has not been confirmed real, either. Although, if it were, the Minish would most likely know of its whereabouts.' So says 'Ancient Fables'."_

He rolled his eyes. None of the Minish knew of its whereabouts, although, they knew it was real. Why, they were the ones to give it away, were they not?

_"Long ago, the Light Force was supposedly named The Tri-Force and gifted to three weilders. The Tri-Force consisted of three abilities. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If one were to collect all three pieces, they would therefore gain a wish. It is said that one had collected all three of the pieces and had wished for The Tri-Force to never had exsisted. The Tri-Force, though, is the source of all life, and therefore, could not do so. Instead, the Tri-Force had went missing for many of years. Two of the pieces are still missing to this very day. The Minish uncovered the Tri-Force of Wisdom and returned it to the people of Hyrule." _

Vaati's eyes widened as he continued to read on about the Tri-Force and one of its weilders, a Gerudo King by the name of Ganondorf. He was a tyrant of the land with one of the most wickedest hearts of all and had only managed to only gain the Tri-Force of Power, yet, he had burnt cities down and taken over the castle countless of times.

Why, if that was just the Tri-Force of Power, then what were to happen if one had the Tri-Force of Wisdom and the magic from the Wishing Cap that Ezlo was making?! One would be invincible! A god! He would be able to live up to his full potiental and gain the respect that he so lawfully deserved! He had much planning and research to do before the Picori Festival.

_How would you like to play villain? _

Vaati smiled his first evil smile.

* * *

A/N: YAY! So close to the betrayl!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: I remembered what I wanted to write! Ta-dah! XD Also, the line about the woman being a slut and the man's hormones is a reference to "Child of Darkness"-I think it's called that-which is a fanfic about...well...errr...never mind. 8D I know some of the Vaati fangirls would get pissed and kill Ganondorf.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Vaati had been dragged out of bed for breakfast. Ezlo looked quite uneasy as he stared at the teenage Minish.

"Vaati," He started.

Immediatly, the boy was aware that this was not going to be good. It was rare that Ezlo addressed him by his first name.

"You're at a certain age now and I believe it's time we...talk."

"_Master_ Ezlo," there was a bit of bitterness in his tone-whether from his new behavior he had towards his teacher or because it was so early-, "we're talking right now."

"Not like that, boy! I mean...the talk."

"'The talk'?"

"I thank the goddesses that you are so naive when it comes to this." Ezlo sighed. "I might as well get it over with already. When a man and a woman love each other very much...or the man's hormones are out of control and the woman is a bit of a slut..." He added under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, er, nothing. As I was saying...when a man and a woman love each other very much they do a certain something to express their love for each other. Babies are created this way."

Vaati's eyes widened. This was definatly not good. "W-what?"

"I'm just going to say it. There's no point in bouncing around the bush. Sex."

Yep, he had heard that word plenty of times at school. "S-"

"You don't need to say it, too, boy!"

"Sorry."

"Now, I don't expect you to know anything about it-I hope you don't-but there's only about five things you need to know. One, you don't need to do it until you're older. Two, if you're going to do it, be safe. Three, babies come from this. Four, if you do it before you're sixteen, I will kick you out of this house. Five, when you do it, I want you to come to me immediatly. I promise I will not yell at you...unless you're younger than sixteen. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Good."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. ^_^ Vaati's still an innocent virgin. He doesn't understand sexual innuedos and hasn't even thought about sex! So...yay. But how much longer until he turns into the sexual perverted pig that I make him? ^-^? Only time will tell.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: (Listening to the end titles of The Nightmare Before Christmas) I love this one line from Jack's Lament, "I'm a demon of light and a master of fright". ^_^ It's so awesome. I sense there's something in wind, that feels like trajedy's at hand! ;D

* * *

_"And so, the hero saved the day with the Picori Blade and the people placed it into a chest, locking it away with the..."_

Vaati frowned. "Why? Why did someone have to go and ruin this book?" He knew it hadn't of been Ezlo, the old Minish took great care of his books. "It's no problem, though." He flipped the book closed and placed it in the small bookshelve next to his bed. "The Light Force must be locked in the chest. Why else would they mention it?"

_But, still... _

He stared at the stained page.

_What if I'm wrong?_

He shook his head. "Hmph, why would I be wrong? The facts are laid out before my very eyes!"

_I wouldn't be so sure._

Another shake of the head. He felt as if he was split in two. The person he had once been, before Lesslie's sister had died, and the person he was now. He walked past Ezlo's workshop and outside to relax.

He had only about a week before his birthday and then a month before the Picori Festival. To say Vaati was nervous was an understatement.

_What if something goes wrong? What if Ezlo stops me before I can grab the cap? What would he do to me? _

Knowing Ezlo, it wouldn't be good.

The fourteen year old Minish took a deep breath and exhaled it. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The wind carassed his cheek lightly. The corner of his lips turned up. The wind continued to blow, almost as if it were embracing him.

Wind...he was a lot like wind when he thought about it. Goddesses knew he was unpredictable and lately the wind was comforting. It felt natural, like it was a part of him. Didn't Ezlo say something about every magical being having an element?

Vaati smirked. With the wind on his side, he'd be able to accomplish this. Only about a month until it was time. He had to be patient.

_...I hate being patient._

* * *

A/N: -_-' So do I.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: SO GODDESSES DAMN IMPATIENT!

* * *

"Wake up, boy!"

"No, I'm tired and it is my birthday. Leave me alone." Vaati mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head. "I am not getting up!"

"I have a pair of scissor-"

He sprung out of bed. "I'm up."

Ezlo smirked. "Of course you are. Fifteen years old and you still act like a eight year old."

Vaati bit his lip, doing his best to hold in an insult. He didn't need any fights before the Picori Festival. _Just wait and see. _"Why did you wake me up so early, Master Ezlo?"

"Did you honestly plan on sleeping the entire day away?"

"Yes."

"Yes, well, I didn't. Today is your birthday and you are not going to just stay in this house all day by yourself."

"Why not? It sounds like a decent idea." Vaati rolled his eyes. "OW! Farore damn it, it's my birthday and you have to hit me?! OW!"

"Language!"

"What?"

"Watch your language, boy."

The fifteen year old shrugged. "Fine, Ezlo."

There was another whack on the head before Vaati left his room to go wash up. Ezlo shook his head. "What am I going to do with that boy?"

* * *

His birthday was quite uneventful, Ezlo had wanted to take him out but Vaati had refused to go anywhere. In the end, Ezlo just handed him over his birthday gift and retired for work.

It was a more updated version of the Hylian Lore book that he had borrowed and he stared at it with eager eyes. Sadly, it didn't mention anything about the Light Force and went into different topics. One of the most common things in each of the legends was that most of the stories consisted of some type of curse. From imps, to wolves, to wolves, to Deku Scrubs, to Deku Scrubs, to cursed rests.

He decided that if he were to do something to Ezlo it would be some sort of curse. What else was better than watching your old teacher being tortured mentally? He'd force him to watch the world crumble to nothing. He'd make him see the whole show.

Because, wasn't it better to torture an enemy instead of killing them?

* * *

"Well, Vaati, I've finally finished it and we shall present it to the Hylians tomorrow."

"Of course, Master Ezlo."

"Don't look so down, boy! Tomorrow we're to see the Picori Festival, aren't you looking foward to that?"

"Yes."

"Then cheer up and get to bed. It's late and you need your rest."

"Yes, Master Ezlo."

Ezlo retired to his room, Vaati closing his own door shut behind him. He glanced at the clock-which would be extremly small for a Hylian-on the wall.

"One more hour. That is it. Just one more hour." Vaati sighed. "One more hour until everything is perfect. One more hour until I can take my rightful place as the commander of winds."

The clock ticked on, five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes, a half an hour and...

"I can't take it much longer!" He jumped out of bed in a fit of anger. He pushed open his door and marched his way over to the Wishing Cap. Slowly, as if handling a small child, Vaati picked the cap up. He held his breath as he placed it upon his hea-

"Vaati! What are you doing with there?" Ezlo entered the room.

Vaati froze. _I wish I were the greatest sorcerer alive._

Ezlo stopped before him, furrowing his eyebrows. "What have you done?"

He looked down at himself, confused. _Shouldn't something had happened? _"I-I..." He stood up straight. "I am now the most powerful socerer to live."

His teacher gave him a good whack over the head. "What nonesense are you speaking, boy?"

The teenager gritted his teeth. "I am tired of listening to you, of being held back by you!"

"...Vaati, I have never held you back. You just need to be patien-"

"I'm through being patient!" He snapped, not noticing the wind starting to surround him. He did, however, glance at the clock out of the corner of his eyes. Eleven fourty. The wind built up, stronger now, and he held the ball of dark wind inside his hand. The old sage was too shocked to do anything but watch as Vaati threw it towards him.

Vaati laughed as soon as he saw what had become of his teacher. It started off as a mere giggle and into an overblown fit of laughter that threw him to the floor. "Tell me, how does it feel, my sorcerer's curse?" He managed to choke out. "There is nothing you can do to break it, Ezlo!"

He stood up and brushed himself off. "_Or _stop me."

Ezlo squawcked at him in his new form. "Have you gone mad, boy?"

Vaati ignored him, he walked outside and smirked. "And with that, I must be leav-" He felt a burning sensation run through his body all of a sudden. He felt as if he was being engulfed by flames and screamed at the top of his lungs. His vision blurred and all of his senses dimmed, except for one. Touch. The pain was excruciating. He clutched the cap until the pain had disapated. For a moment, he just stood there, awaiting to see what the cause of all the pain had been. He tugged the cap back on his head.

"Oh! What a vile form you've taken!"

"Huh?" Vaati looked around him. Where was the grass? Was...was that the grass underneath his feet?! He could see the trees clearly, now. He looked down at his torso to find it a slim lanky frame, not at all like before when he had more meat on his bones. His outfit had changed, too. He reached for the Wishing Cap and pulled it off of his head to examine it, only to find that the cap had changed its color to the same purple his new attire was. He looked down and slowly, for it was odd to move with so much new weight, picked up a broken mirror.

Vaati giggled as he saw his reflection. "Vile? Why, look at me! I am a sorcerer now, and my power is beyond compare. None can stop me..."

"Why, Vaati, what are you plotting?"

"This year, on the day that comes but once a century, the portal opens. And when it does, I shall claim the Light Force as my own. I will be transformed, perfect, and there will be none who can stop me..."

"You're scared, aren't you, boy? Remove this curse from me and I shall return you to normal. Vaati, as your uncle and teacher, I am there f-"

"To step all over me." Vaati turned away, his cape blowing from a breeze. "Besides, what should I be afraid about?" The wind continued to kick up until it held him within its grip. "Enjoy the performance."

Ezlo blinked at where his old apprentince one stood. _This is all my fault._

* * *

_ At times in life you gotta take  
A chance and dance on broken  
Glass and see who lasts_

_ Road to Paradise by Tat_

* * *

A/N: (Hugs Ezlo) No it's not! 8D Yay, I finally got to write this. -_-' Yes, Vaati is a bit vain about is apperance. But, then again, how can you NOT be with that face? XD


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing.

A/N: XD You thought it was over? Psh. I've only just begun! ^_^ This fucker ends a bit later on.

* * *

Vaati landed in Castle Town, the moon up high and the streets empty. He took a step foward and found himself falling flat on his face. "Son of a bitch." He stood back up and brushed himself off. He tried to take another step foward, only to find himself on the ground a second time. "Damn body." He stood up and took a baby step. After about ten minutes of this, the male found it easier to walk and could go about perfectly fine.

"Jru, lof." A sudictive voice hissed near his ear.

He turned his head towards the dark alley to see a woman in a low cut dress, her hair done up in a sloppy messy fashion and her make-up cruedly done. Perhaps she had been beautiful a long time ago, but, years of living on the street had changed her.

He shook his head, trying to remember the Hylian he had learned. It was late and he found himself just about ready to pass out, which didn't help his thinking too much. "What did you say?"

The woman smirked. "So it does speak. Are you tired?"

"...Perhaps."

"You're a pretty little thing, do you have any rupees on you?"

The fifteen year old raised an eyebrow, patting the pouch that was on his belt, thus changing the currancy to rupees. "Why would you ask?"

"How about you follow me to a nice warm bed?"

The Wind Mage followed after her, unaware of what she meant.

* * *

Vaati yawned as he awoke from the previous night, finding himself in a small inn next to a nude woman.

She smiled at him, her teeth yellow and needing a good brushing. "So, I presume that was your first time?"

The boy smirked. "It was that obvious?"

"Not really." The woman shook her head. "Hadn't if of been for the blush when I was changing, I would never have guessed."

"Well, I must be going." Vaati stood up, dressing himself. He placed a purple rupee on her table and she gasped in amazement.

"Fifty for my services, boy? Why, that is quite generous of you!"

In truth, Vaati hadn't really of known he was giving so much to the prostitute. "Just think of it as my last good deed."

"You're a good kid, kid." Her voice called as he closed the door behind him.

He shook his head, a sinister smirk plastered on his face. "Well, Ezlo, are you going to throw me out, now?"

* * *

A/N: ^_^ WOOT! I GOT TO WRITE THE PROSTITUTE CHAPTER. Yeah, I don't write lemons. Besides, if I _were _it'd be rated **M **for **M **is for sex! Silly, readers. 8D Yes, Vaati naively didn't know what she was talking about. Yes, Vaati could have easily left the minute she stated sex. Yes, Vaati purposely had sex to disobey Ezlo. SO starts perverted and sex craving Vaati! Don't think he's so innocent, right now. The guy just lost his virginity and enjoyed himself. And, in my mind, the woman was as old as his mother would have been.

Hylian language- Now, Hylian is English in "I'd Rather Die" and in "I'd Rather Not Go". It still is! Except, in this, Vaati has been speaking Minish for so long, it took him a minute to comprehend what she was saying. That's why I just wrote gibberish for Hylian. Or _is _it gibberish? Kay and Jane-my two friends-should both know that that was not just average gibberish. NOW, it's early morning and I've got till the afternoon of this story. That's right, I've only got till the afternoon until this story ends. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a load of crap to do and little time to do so.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKA-I apologize if I didn't spell that right-, AND HAPPY KWANZA, EVERYONE! OR MERRY WHATEVERTHEFUCKYOUCELEBERATE! :D Anyway, since I want to get this done-Farore, I said I'd have this finished before Christmas, damn it-I decided to update and try to end it tonight/edit the chapters by filling them out and fixing mistakes. I'll probably finish editing around my B-day. Iono. ANYWAY, I wanted to write this chapter a LOT. I think you guys will recognize most of the names on the sign-up sheet because I was being a dork. XD I'll explain at the end of the chapter, see you there!

* * *

"Fresh bread!" A girl's voice called out, wearing a black heavy sweater, black leggins, black boots, and white apron. She stood at the stall in front of a bakery and glanced at the fifteen year old. "Sir, would you like to buy a loaf of bread?" She questioned.

Vaati shook his head at her, moving past the stall. He couldn't help but over hear the girl talk to another.

"Sissy, why are you blushing?"

"...That kid was pretty cute."

A smirk came to his lips as he moved on.

"Sign up for the Swords-Fighting Tournament and win the honor to touch the Picori Blade _and _gain a free sword from Hyrule's finest blacksmith!" An eager man advertised.

_Aha, there you are. _Vaati walked towards the stall, picking up the quill and dipping it into the ink.

**_Greg 22_**

**_Brock 19_**

**_Sheik 19_**

**_Keive 27_**

**_Vaati 15_**

"The tournament begins at noon, be back here at eleven."

Vaati growled in annoyance as he turned away. "What the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime? What, go prance around like a moron with the rest of them? Hmph."

"Excuse me, um...hello?" A delicate finger tapped him on the shoulder.

The Wind Mage turned around to look directly in the face of a young Hylian girl. It was the same girl from the stall, looking up at him with small green beady eyes that just stated the girl just didn't take crap.

"Hi, um, look, I don't normally do stuff like this, alright?" She turned a glare onto him. "So don't think you're special or somethin', got it? My boss just gave me a quick break and my sister wanted me to ask you a few questions."

"Ask away." He crossed his arms.

"Now, listen up, though. She's only twelve, so, she doesn't really know that her questions are a bit offensive. I tried telling her t-"

"Would you just got on with it?"

She huffed before glaring at him again. "Why are your eyes red?"

"You tell me. Birth defect or bloody miracle?"

The girl shrugged it off and suddenly asked her own question, her voice dripping with curiosity. "What accent is that? I've never heard it before."

"None of your buisness." He became a bit warry of his voice. He noticed that his accent was quite different from the Hylians, who spoke their words as if in a great rush and stumbling over their words. The words flew out of his mouth with no trouble at all, a slight pop, and a bit squeaky when he began to get aggitated.

"Hair?"

"Natural."

"Skin?"

"_Also _natural. Is that all?"

The girl sighed. "Yeah, sorry, I guess." She turned to walk away when Vaati grabbed her wrist. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're do-" She was cut off by his lips pressing up against his. When the kiss broke, she slapped him hard across the face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

He couldn't help but feel a bit smug. "I had the urge and just went with it."

She pointed a shaking finger, filled with anger that he hadn't seen since his mother had caught him and Ezlo brewing that red potion. "Keep your hormones in check, prick." She stomped off.

To be honest, Vaati had only done it to piss the girl off and get his first kiss. True, he had hired a prostitute the night before, but, he hadn't of actually _kissed _her. _I think I was a better kisser than her..._

As the girl walked off, she had almost the same thought running through her head. _Damn, what a lousy kisser. _

He trudged through the crowds, ignoring the sweet little stories of the tiny 'Picori', eyeing the girls around his age. A few girls walked right up to him and began to flirt while others just simply giggled and blushed at the sight of him. He especially loved to tease the girls. He threw them a wink and a pointed smirk before having the wind blow his hair so that it hid his face as he walked away.

"Do you see that guy?"

"Oh my Farore! He is so cute!"

"Cute? Are you kidding me? He is as hot as Din's fire!"

"For the sake of Nayru, you two are both wrong. He is sexy."

"Goddesses, I wonder if he'll ask anyone out?"

"Well, if he does, that one girl will be super lucky."

The girls spoke in hushed voices as he passed by.

Vaati walked over to them, his cape blowing in the breeze a bit. "Good morning, ladies." He bowed a bit, kissing one of the girl's hands. "I could not help but over hear you three and must say that I am deeply flattered." _Not that I'm so surprised. I'm so damn handsome in this form._

If these girls had heard him, perhaps they would have called him vain and stayed as far away from him as possible. Unfortunatly the Hylians did not gain the power to read minds and quickly fell under his suave charm. They blushed.

"I-I-I'm..." The girl trailed off, unable to speak.

"Her name's Reslin!" The red head exclaimed. "And I'm...er..."

"She's Ashley!" Reslin stated.

"And sh-"

"Shirley." The third girl finished.

He loved watching them each try to remember their names and was a bit disappointed when the last hadn't need to be remembered...that is, until the two girls stared at her with a confused expression.

"Shirley?" They questioned. "She's Fiona, but we just call her Fi."

"You can call her Fi, me Res, and her Ash."

Fiona became a bit flustered. "It is?"

"Vaati." He introduced himself. "Would any of you fine ladies like to join me?"

"Oh, I would love to!" Ashley squealed.

"You idiot, he was asking_ me_." Fiona pushed her aside.

"You're both idiots, Vaati obviously wants to spend time with _me_. I'm the brains and beauty in this group!" Reslin glared at her friends.

Thus did the fight begin, each girl claiming that Vaati wanted her. Eventually, the girls ended up on the ground their clothes tattered and their arms scratched, bruises beginning to form. They got up to their feet-ignoring the crowd that had gathered-and put their arms on their hips. "So, Vaati, who is it going to...be..." He wasn't there.

Vaati was slumped up against a building, laughing so hard that he began to cough long and hard. "Oh Nayru, that was amazing." He spoke to himself once he had stopped laughing.

"Meow." Something furry brushed up against his leg.

He jumped at the sound before realizing his height. He looked down towards his leg, a sinister smirk spreading across his face as he stared at the creature rubbing against his leg.

One small tabby cat that would look large to any Minish.

The cat continued to purr as it rubbed up against his leg. "Mrowwww."

"Enjoying yourself?" He stooped down to its height.

The cat nuzzled his face, blissfully unaware of who it was with.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

The cat looked up at him, wondering why a Hylian was asking such a silly question. "Is he talking to me?"

"No, I am talking to the flower pot." He replied sarcasticly.

The cat's eyes widened in fear. "You understood me!"

"I presume I do not look familiar at all?"

"Why would such a weird talking Hylian be familiar? Meow."

"Hmph, I guess I gave you more credit than you deserve." He stood up straight and pointed underneath his visable eye. "Does this look familiar?"

"T-t-that scar! Mroww!" It began to back away fearfully.

"Come here, kitty." A grin fell across his face. "Little Vaati wants to play."

* * *

A/N:

SO, the sign-up sheet. XD I'm a dork.

That's supposed to be the age Greg is around in "IRNG". I always picture him a bit older and he is supposed to be in collage working on robots. 8D ROBOTS! Yes, Brock from Pokemon. ^^" I couldn't resist. Sheik....need I say more? KEIVE! (Squeezes Keive) He's this BAMF from Jyrral's RPG, "New Encounters", in the forum.

The girl and her sister? :D Those two are Patrisha-the girl who tries to sell Vaati a loaf of bread and calls him a prick-and her little sister-the one who asked why she was blushing-Nina. They're from the Minish Cap RPG that weren't currently doing.

ANYWHO, in this chapter I wanted to point out that in this, Vaati has an accent. I also wanted to write more of Vaati being a womanizer bastard! Which I think I did quite nicely. Those three girls-if you've read 'Sunday Bloody Sunday', you'll notice that one of the characters got the name Reslin from that-were based off of the fangirls in TP near the S.T.A.R tent. Anyway, about the tabby and Vaati. I've had this idea ever since I first wrote the tabby cat scene. I _was _going to write about Vaati killing the cat, but, I know my friends will kill me and goddesses forbid I ever bring up this story to my cat obsessed friend. SO, use your imagination. I like how I ended this chapter, though. Very dark and sinister and...Vaati. Yeah, this doesn't go with Christmas at all. Well, I'll either see you guys a few days after Christmas or next year! The best Christmas gift you can give me is PLENTY of reviews and Vaati fanfics-not to mention really good Link fanfics! 3 All my reviewers and I hope you guys have a good time. Can't wait to talk to you guys again. Hopefully I'll have an ocarina by then.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: -_-' I didn't get the rights for my birthday OR Christmas. DAMN IT!

A/N: Here's a small one to hold you over. Currently, my biggest project that I am working on is called "Twilight Secrets". It's the re-telling of Twilight Princess with two different characters, Lois and Tovia. I have a beta-my friend, Kaylee Tam-and the chapters are pretty damn long, so... I suggest you check it out. Also, I update pretty fast with that story! It's definatly my fastest. I already have chapter 6 and 7 already done-chapter 7 being better than 6- but, I am waiting on 6 being beta'd. Take your time, Kaylee-sama. :D Those readers can wait after getting a long chapter 5. Be prepared to check back to this story, though. I plan on adding and editing chapters when this is done. Sorry the A/N is probably longer, but...

* * *

Vaati whistled innocently as he came out of the alleyway, pleased with himself.

"Hey, mester, wanna bwy a pusy tat?" A little girl shoved a cat in his face.

He yelped.

The little girl cocked her head to the side in perfect timing with the black cat's meowing. "What's da matter, mester?"

"Nothing," he waved his hand, as if brushing off his mild fright from the creature. "I don't need nor want a cat, so, run along."

She nodded and skipped off with the animal.

Vaati sighed, shaking his head. The tournament would be starting in just a few minutes and he definatly needed to get going. He decided to walk his way there. Upon arrival, he looked at the other competors. They looked like strong sturdy men and even a few women were in the mix.

It was almost a definate his clothes would take damage. While everyone was being surrounded by their families and friends, Vaati snapped his fingers and changed his wardrobe into a pair of black pants, black boots, and a black shirt. He stuffed his cap into his pocket and held onto his sword.

"Keive and Vaati, please approach the arena!"

He took in a deep breath and nodded to himself. If there was anything his uncle had taught him, it was swordplay. He knew that he could win.

Besides... if he couldn't...

He could always just cheat.

* * *

A/N: :D Link, in order to break the curse off of Zelda, you must buy a cat and threaten Vaati with it! C: You know that's how it went down.


End file.
